The euglycemic, hyperinsulinemic and hyperclyemic clamp techniques are being employed to determine the effects of age and development stage on insulin sensitivity and insulin secretion in childhood health and disease. Currently, the hyperglycemic clamp and oral glucose is being utilized to assess effects of gut factors on insulin responses to glucose.